Pennsylvania Tri-Valley
The Pennsylvania Tri-Valley that a valley east from the Appalachian in eastern Pennsylvania in the Northeastern part of the United States of America. Valle de Delaware is the largest valley out of all because the most populated counties is Delaware, La Pascua, Philadelphia and Castillo Nuevo in Pennsylvania and Delaware. Valle de Delaware has a population of 21,947,919 and its 55.4% Hispanic and Latino lived from city to countryside. Valle de Delaware was settled by Juan Del La Warr from Madrid, Spain. Philadelphia is the most populated city in Pennsylvania and fourth in the U.S in front of Chester the second largest city in Pennsylvania. Valle de Delaware is mostly Spanish cultural and very hot outside that beaches are open year long. Valle de Delaware is the Hip-Hop Capital of the World mostly Philadelphia that serve as the center at Callowhill Street in Center City. Pennsylvania Tri-Valley has the best Hip-Hop rapper, singers, producers, and DJs in the Tri-Valley (example: Aa, Ismail, P.E.D.R.O, Lil Hispanic Gal, Tinashe, Meek Mill, PNB Rock, Cups, Freeway, Mattews Santchez de Rey, DJ Mustard, DJ Cortéz, and many more) that will turn up everything in Pennsylvania. Mt. Pascua is the highest point in Pennsylvania in La Pascua, PA. The Lehigh Valley is the second largest valley out of the Pennsylvania Tri-Valley and it between Valle de Delaware and Wyoming. Lehigh Valley was named after Lehigh del Nortéz son of Juan Del La Warr who explored San Gabriel in Escondido County in Easton, PA. Largest city in the Lehigh is Allentown, PA is the 27th largest city in Pennsylvania with San Gabriel behind it. Wyoming Valley is the northern part of the Pennsylvania Tri-Valley in eastern Pennsylvania. History In 1509 when Juan Del La Warr founded República de Pennsilvania named his capital called Los Angeles, CA. His crew was settled at Ecuador. He dosen't want any slave and his crew came up to Centralia, PA before the Battle of Centralia. Lehigh valley was founded by Lehigh del Nortéz in 1531 with Juan's crew. The British sees the Spanish is a theat. The British own Providence of Pennsylvania as the spanish leave before the Revenloutionary War as Philadelphia signed the Decloration of Independent to Enland as a new nation in 1776. Wyoming Valley was founded after the Revolutionary War in 1789. In 1861 as the civil war rise in the north and south. Slavery that violated Juan's law for bringing slaves to Valle de Delaware. President Lincoln said that slave must avoid Valle de Delaware because of Juan Del La Warr for his laws said "No Slavery Allowed or it weaken the colony from Spain". The slaves must go to New York instead of Wilmington, and Philadelphia. 1865 when the battle in Gettysburg, PA address occlude that the South surrender to the North. In 1960s when the civil rights gone by. Martin Luther King Jr. lead all black people in different cities like Valle de Delaware, New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Birmingham, Detroit, Settle, Las Vegas, and Selma. King violated after the whites flight the laws in Valle de Delaware to Juan Del La Warr. In 1963 when they made the African Flight that they leave Valle de Delaware to welcome Hispanic & Latinos. They killed 90-95% African American during the African Flight. Martin Luther King Jr. said that old white folks that killed my people for the Hispanic and Latino to live there. In 1993 when the Hispanic people banned Black People in any Hispanic Area. Demography